


Text door neighbors

by wilsonrogers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, i love them a lot i can't even, text door neighbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonrogers/pseuds/wilsonrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Scott are dorks and they love each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text door neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two idiots so much they are such a power couple :)))))
> 
> characterization may be a little or really off compared to the tv show, depending on how you see it, but this is my interpretation of their personalities and that's why i like to write AUs instead of canon fic.

Kira sighed at the massive amount of homework spread before her. “Let’s get this party started,” she muttered, grabbing her worn school copy of Jane Eyre and starting to read the assigned chapters.

God, none of these people are likable. Kira rolled her eyes at an especially cheesy scene when her phone screen lit up with a new message.

_Hey! I’m your text-door neighbor! The last number of your phone number is one away from mine :)_ The message from an unknown number read. Kira scrunched her face in confusion. Text-door neighbor? Who the fuck comes up with this stuff?

Kira was about the ignore the message and block the number when another notification came in. The person had sent a picture of himself, and Kira did a double-take. Flashing on the phone screen was one of the cutest boys Kira had ever seen.

You can’t be falling in love with someone you’ve never met, Kira chastised herself. Yet….his messy brown hair and jawline that could cut through wood were somehow endearing.

Picking up her phone, the reading assignment was long forgotten as Kira struggled to text back a witty reply. _Text-door neighbor? Jeez, people come up with the strangest ideas._

_True, but I’m a sucker for Internet trends. I’m Scott, by the way._

_Kira. What did you plan on talking about once you sent your text?_

_Tbh, I don’t really know. What things do you like?_ Kira raised her eyebrows at that. She had never met someone so self-assured but considerate at the same time. Well, technically she hadn’t met Scott, but still.

_Um, I like comics. And pokemon. And Harry Potter. And graphic design. And….fashion, kinda._ Kira shrugged. Might as well be honest, right?

_What a varied range of interests. I like Harry Potter and comics too. Guess we found something to talk about._

_Yeah, I guess. Anyways, Chris Evans is hot and is literally the love of my life._ Let’s see if he still wants to talk to me now, Kira wondered.

_Abrupt, but I agree. Can’t stop a guy checking out a fellow guy, especially ones with amazing abs, arms, and ass._

Kira chuckled at the last bit. She couldn’t help but admire how open and comfortable Scott seemed with himself. She had a feeling they would become good friends. And being the hopeless romantic that she was, a tiny part of her hoped that maybe, just maybe, this could turn out to be something wonderful.

\--

5 months later

“What’s so funny?” Malia remarked suspiciously, as Kira grinned from yet another funny text Scott had sent. During the past months, their friendship had blossomed quickly, and her conversations with him was one of the things Kira looked forward to with each passing day.

“Oh, nothing,” Kira stammered, a growing blush contradicting her words. Hastily putting her phone away, Kira glared at the smug look on her best friend’s face. “Oh, shut up.”

“I didn’t even say anything,” Malia stated innocently, though she couldn’t help but smirk. “I’m happy for you, Kira. You might be awkward as fuck in real life, but Scott seems to like your….unique personality.”

Kira sighed. “I don’t even know why I bother,” she muttered. “And I am not in love with him! He’s just a really good friend who I’ll never meet anyway.”

“Whatever you say,” Malia shrugged, slinging an arm around her best friend. “And you bother because you love me. Let’s go back to class.”

\--

_Everything’s already been packed and the house is so empty. My parents won’t even tell me where we’re moving to, said they wanted it to be a surprise._

_That sucks. Didn’t you say you’ve lived in that house your whole life?_

_Yeah. All 17 years of my existence. But I gotta make the best of everything, I guess. I’ll text you when we get there._

Kira smiled as the iMessage bubbles turned to a selfie of Scott, wearing a fake sad expression as he stood next to the piles of boxes, some of those which were taller than him.

_Have fun!_

\--

“Really, Kira? This is your idea of fun? Volunteering at school? During fucking spring break?” Malia groaned for the second time in an hour as she stood in front of the copying machine.

“You’re the one who was dumb enough to agree. Plus we need the service hours, and Lydia is volunteering later, so we can hang out with her too.” Kira retorted.

“Kira, can you go get me a bag of chips from the vending machine?” Mrs. Williams, the secretary, called from somewhere in the back room.

“On it,” Kira called back, turning to stare at Malia’s puppy dog face. “Fine, you can temporarily ditch your copying and come too.”

“Thanks,” Malia grinned. “I thought I was going to die of boredom. And I can get a snack too; it’s a win-win situation.”

Kira rolled her eyes as they stepped out of the front office. As they turned the corner, a solid body mass rammed into her side. Before she knew it, her butt had slammed onto the floor.

“Ow,” she muttered, looking up to see Malia and a blurry face staring at her in concern.

“Are you okay?” Malia asked, reaching forward to pull her up. “That looked painful.”

“Fine,” Kira mumbled, turning to look at her assailant.

“Sorry for bumping…..” The stranger’s voice trailed off as he stared at her in confusion. Hey, he looks familiar, a distant voice echoed in the back of her brain.

“Are you….wait, this can’t be-” “Scott?” Kira interrupted incredulously, looking at the same uneven jaw and brunette hair she had seen in his selfies.

“Kira?” Scott stared at her in shock. Malia had moved off to the side, staring at them smugly.

“You didn’t tell me you were moving to Beacon Hills!” Kira stated, stunned.

“I, er, didn’t know what school I was gonna go to. I just came to talk with the officials so I could register and stuff.” Scott mumbled in embarrassment.

Kira could feel her smile widen as she silently thanked the gods or whoever was out there. “I’ll be looking forward to seeing you around.”

Scott responded with a smile so dazzlingly bright Kira struggled not to look away. “Yeah, see you.”

They shyly said their goodbyes, and Kira continued her way to the vending machine, a pit of butterflies disrupting her stomach.

“He’s even cuter in person….” Malia said wistfully. “Look at you! You snagged a hottie without even trying. I guarantee you, he’ll be asking you out in no time.”

Kira didn’t know if that was true, but that couldn’t stop her from smiling for the rest of the day.


End file.
